Der Zuhörer vom Henkersbaum
by Janus Aquila
Summary: Während Katniss das Lied vom Henkersbaum singt, hat sie neben den Spottölpeln noch einen weiteren Zuhörer. Könnt ihr erraten wer oder besser was der geheime Zuhörer ist.


W hrend Katniss das Lied vom Henkersbaum singt, hat sie neben den Spott lpeln noch einen weiteren Zuh rer. K nnt ihr erraten wer oder besser was der geheime Zuh rer ist.

Hier sitze ich hoch oben, im Ge st einer gro en Eiche.  
Meine wei en Federn gesch tzt und versteckt durch ihren dunklen Schatten.

Mit scharfen Augen verfolge ich, das fr hliche Spiel eines kleinen Vogelschwarm.  
Das Antlitz der kleinen V gel war wundersch n.

Ihre schwarzen Federn waren lang und gl nzend, ihr Kopf war gepr gt von einer gr nen Krone und ihren langen gelben Schnabel.

Man nannte sie Mockingjay oder auch einfach Spott lpel,  
doch trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Eleganz und Sch nheit,  
war das Sch nste an ihnen ihr Gesang.

Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken war eine Gruppe von Menschen hier gewesen,  
einer von ihnen, eine junge Frau, hatte ein Lied gesungen.

Ihre Stimme war klar und melodisch,  
wie ich es selten geh rt hatte,  
wie aus einer anderen Welt.

Die Stimme als auch das Lied erinnerten mich an einen jungen Mann, welcher vor so vielen Jahren, eben jenen M dchen, seiner Tochter, die Kunst der Jagd beibrachte.

Die Spott lpel hatten dem Lied vollkommen still und ohne jede Regung gelauscht,  
genau wie ich auch, mit meine Augen auf die Kehle des M dchen gerichtet,  
dort von den Schatten gesch tzt gewartet hatte.

Ich wartete und kaum dass die Menschenwieder fort waren,  
hatte der Schwarm der V gel sein Spiel wieder aufgenommen.

Die kleinen Spott lpel und das Lied des, nun zur Frau heran gereiften M dchen,  
passten wirklich gut zu einander, beide verk rpern sie das Gleiche f r die Menschen.

Hoffnung,  
aus Hoffnung entsteht,  
Mut,  
und aus Beiden entsteht schlie lich,

Rebellion.

Langsam, vorsichtig, darauf bedacht kein Ger usch zu verursachen,  
dr cke ich mich n her an den Stamm der gro en Eiche, tiefer in den Schatten,  
angespannt lauernd auf den richtigen Moment.

Das Lied des M dchen geht mir wieder durch den Kopf.

Das Lied vom Henkersbaum.

Ich kenne jede einzelne Strophe, hatte ich es doch schon oft geh rt,  
auch wenn das Lied verboten war, so kannte doch fast jeder in den Distrikten,  
ob Mann ob Frau, ob Kind ob Greis,  
die Strophen und die Melodie.

Was aber die wenigsten von ihnen wussten war der Ursprung,  
die Geschichte hinter dem Text, die Geschichte zweier junger Menschen.

Das Lied war entstanden ihn den letzten Tagen der ersten Rebellion,  
vor knapp 75 Jahren, als sich langsam die Niederlage der Rebellen abzeichnete.

Ein junger Mann erkannte das drohende Ende,  
er wollte zusammen mit seinen Lieben und vor allem seiner Liebsten fliehen,  
in die Wildnis im Norden wo das Kapitol kein Einfluss hatte.

Doch dazu kam es nie.

"Wo sie h ngten den Mann, der drei get tet haben soll?"  
den Mann der drei get tet haben soll.

Er hatte drei get tet, drei M nner die von den Pl nen des jungen Liebenden erfahren hatten.  
Drei M nner die genau wie er, f r dass K mpften an das sie Glaubten.

Auch wenn sie keine Geliebten hatten, war es ihr Recht f r das zu k mpfen, was sie f r richtig hielten.

Denn auch sie k mpften f r Freunde, Bekannte und vielleicht die Familie,  
V ter, M tter, Schwestern und Br der. Doch trotz des Todes des Mannes waren er und seine Liebste geflohen,  
nur einen Tag nach dem man den Mann mit einen Seil am Baum aufkn pfte,  
fanden Freunde der Beiden, sie vereint im Baume,  
die Frau hatte sich mit der Kette,  
welche ihr Freund ihr einst zur Verlobung schenkte,  
als Zeichen der Treue, neben ihn erhangen.

Viele folgten dem Beispiel der Beiden,  
so dass das Lied verboten wurde.  
Doch noch heute tun viele verzweifelte Bewohner der Distrikte das selbe und Eltern lehren noch heute ihren Kinder das Lied.

Das Lied vom Henkersbaum

Und ich sitze im Baum und h re ihnen zu.  
W hrend aber, der Henkersbaum bei den Menschen Hoffnung ausl st,  
empfinde ich nichts als Mitleid, f r die Schw che dieser Menschen.

Statt zusammen mit ihren Liebsten, f r ihre Freiheit und die Zukunft ihrer Nachkommen zu k mpfen, fliehen sie.

Meine Gedanken richten sich wieder auf die Spott lpel,  
immer noch sitze ich still und absolut unbewegt in der Krone des Baumes.

Dann geschieht es.  
Einer der Spott lpel, scheinbar ersch pft vom singen und spielen,  
landet auf dem Boden nahe des Baumes,  
an welchen grade noch eben das M dchen gelernt hatte.

Das war der Moment.  
Der Moment auf welchen ich gewartet hatte.  
Mit einen lauten Schrei st rze ich mich von den Ast meines Baumes.

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, der Vogelschwarm stieb auseinander und der nun allein zur ckgelassene Spott lpel blickte erschrocken auf.

Er erblickte mich, meine ausgebreiteten Schwingen und meine Klauen, welche nun seine Sch del packten und auf den Boden schmettern.

Der kleine Vogel wehrt sich,  
er zappelt und schl gt mit seinen Fl geln um sich,  
aus seinen Schnabel dringt ein schriller Schrei.

Langsam dr cke ich eine meiner Krallen in den Sch del des kleinen Vogels,  
erst durch das Gefieder, dann durch die Haut und den Knochen.  
Blut sickert auf der Wunde.

Es ist berauschend, das Zucken und Flattern,  
das Winden und Drehen.  
Der Geruch des eisenhaltigen Blutes,  
der Rausch der Macht.

Macht ber das Leben, jener Kreatur welche f r mich Zeichen von Angst und Feigheit ist.

Alle Kraft aufwendend dr cke ich eine Klaue in den Sch del meines kleinen Opfers.  
Mein Schnabel dringt durch Brust des Spott lpel, ich schmeckte warmes Blut.  
Dann geschieht es.

Winden, Flattern, Federn, Blut,  
ein letztes Aufb umen, dann?

STILLE

Mein schneewei es Federkleid f rbt sich Rot, vom Blut des Mockingjay. 


End file.
